


Хвостатая история

by decLay, fandom_Kings_2018



Series: G-PG13 миди [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fantastic, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Как и положено юному натуралисту, Джек вел дневник.





	Хвостатая история

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Хвостатая история  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 7464 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Дэвид Шеппард, Мишель Бенджамин, Сет Пардис, Роза Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин, ОМП и др.  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** фантастика, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, [MORE=спойлер]Котоверс, смерть второстепенного персонажа[/MORE]  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Как и положено юному натуралисту, Джек вел дневник.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Хвостатая история"

Как и положено юному натуралисту, Джек вел дневник. Он старательно, каждое утро и каждый вечер записывал на его страницах все, что наблюдал в течение дня, вклеивал фото, делал пометки и зарисовки, и даже завел себе канал на кинотюбе, где выкладывал видео. В общем, к вопросу он подошел очень ответственно. Еще бы — не у каждого в классе были питомцы. А у Джека их была даже не парочка, а целых два помета. Как минимум. Дядя Билл подарил их Джеку на праздник зимнего солнцестояния. И Джек был очень горд. Он устроил у себя на балконе что-то вроде загона, потому что дядя и мама сказали, что питомцам нужны свежий воздух и солнце. А еще, сказала мама, они пахнут. Но Джеку они так нравились, что он не обращал внимания на такие мелочи, как запах. С маминого одобрения он заказал через интернет кучу всяких мелочей для своих подопечных. Например, миниатюрные чашки для питья и подушечки с матрасиками для лежанки, симпатичные резные деревянные мостики через декоративные ручьи и глиняные домики, разнообразную зелень, ракушки и камешки и даже смешные разноцветные тряпочки, в которые питомцы радостно закутались. А самым любимым он даже дал имена, чтобы было легче их различать. Он так ими увлекся, что готов был сидеть сутками напролет, прижавшись носом к стеклу загона, наблюдая за жизнью этих причудливых созданий.

Вообще говоря, питомцы вели себя странно и очень агрессивно. Они то и дело ломали друг другу домики, портили вещи, пищали и дрались. Дядя утешал Джека, говоря: они просто обживаются на новом месте. Как только установится более-менее четкая иерархия, они успокоятся. И судя по тому, что к концу зимы после почти беспрерывных драк питомцы разделились на два лагеря и между ними наконец воцарилось шаткое перемирие, дядя Билл был прав.

Тех, что устроились ближе к бортику балкона, на севере, Джек обозвал гефцами. А тех, которые остались на юге, своих любимцев — гелвуйцами. Среди гелвуйцев он еще выделил нескольких, наиболее занятных, на его взгляд: важного старого самца, с кудрявой шерстью, которого назвал Королем, и не менее важную зрелую самочку, с которой у Короля были общие дети. Самочке, соответственно Джек дал имя — Королева. А их детей назвал — Принц и Принцесса. Еще были Министр, Помощница, Советник, Телохранитель, Пухляш, Избранный, Любовница и некоторые другие. А среди гефцев имя было только у самого главного — Вожак. Потому что сначала тот дружил с Королем, а потом стал с ним драться за главенство. После тех драк у обоих остались шрамы. Историю их сражений Джек также скрупулезно записал в своем дневнике. 

 

«…по моему наблюдению, питомцы не отличаются особой чистоплотностью, — очередным утром сидя на балконе возле загона, писал Джек. — Так, отточкой и полировкой когтей среди них в основном занимаются самочки. И то не все. А шерсть часто растет в беспорядке у питомцев обоего пола…»

Это, кстати, на полном серьезе, возмущало Джека. Пренебрежение к собственной внешности. Чего потом удивляться, что невкусно пахнешь, если не следишь за собой?  
«…питомцы-самочки, как правило, достигают полового созревания раньше самцов. При этом питомцы обоего пола очень ревнивы. Самочки часто дерутся за самца. А самцы — за самок. И просто дерутся.»

Этими драками в начале весны гелвуйцы чуть не свели Джека с ума. Так верещали. Королева дралась с Любовницей — только клочья в стороны летели. Король бегал рядом, но вмешиваться не решался. В этой драке едва не зашибли детеныша Любовницы от Короля. Совсем еще малыша. Джек вовремя заметил и успел отсадить его в отдельный террариум. Собственно, это и прекратило драку, потому что Любовница сразу забыла про Королеву и кинулась искать своего детеныша. В чем была проблема, что Король одновременно крутит и с Королевой и с Любовницей, Джек не понял. Его отец, Сайлас, делил ложе и с матерью Джека и Мишель — Розой, и с Хелен, родившую смешного неуклюжего Сета, и с Анной — матерью всех старших братьев и еще одной сестры Джека. И никакой проблемы никто в этом не видел. Наоборот — это было правильно. В конце концов, только самка решает, от кого ей понести. И Сайлас гордился, что был выбран тремя самыми лучшими представительницами племени, ведь это означало, что он сильный и здоровый и свое место вожака занимает по праву.

Пытаясь разобраться, что к чему, Джек спросил об этом у Джеффа — одного из своих самых любимых старших братьев.

— М, — рассеянно помычал тот, вылизывая свою когтистую лапу, — Быть может, они как лебеди? Моногамны? Хотя нет… Если бы были моногамны, тогда бы Король не завел отношений с этой… как её?

— Любовницей, — подсказал Джек, украдкой посматривая на свою лапку.

У Джеффа лапы уже совсем оформились и были такими же развитыми и мощными, как у взрослого кота. А у Джека лапки все еще оставались как у котенка. А ведь он уже был далеко не малыш.

— Угу, с ней самой. Наверное, они просто чудики, — сказал Джефф и подтащил Джека за хвостик к себе. — Не забивай себе голову, мелкий, — добавил он и лизнул Джека в нос. Джек от такого внимания плюхнулся на спинку, выставив пузо, а Джефф, зафыркав в усы от смеха, с готовностью принялся щекотать ему бока и массировать животик, приговаривая, — А кто тут у меня такой мякенький и вкусненький?..

В общем, вопрос с поведением питомцев так и остался нераскрытым. Джек надеялся, что некоторую ясность сможет внести преподаватель по зоологии, которому он собирался сдать дневник после летних каникул. Поэтому все обстоятельно записал.

И только записал, как питомцы снова его озадачили.

Принц, главный любимец Джека, которому время подошло для первой вязки и для которого Джек выпросил у дяди в подарок еще одну самочку — красивую Невесту, с гладким темным волосом и карими глазами, — вдруг повадился бегать к невзрачному Пухляшу, не обратив на Невесту никакого внимания. Джек ужасно расстроился. Невеста тоже.

— Это ерунда, — сказала Хелен, зашедшая однажды утром проведать Джека. — Такое бывает. Не расстраивайся. Лучше подыщи Невесте другого самца. Или самочку. Мало ли?

Она почесала Джека за ушком, насыпала ему в корзиночку вкусно пахнущих вяленых куриных хрящиков и ушла.

И оказалось, что Хелен ошиблась — это была вовсе не ерунда. Это было только начало.

Привязавшаяся к Принцу Помощница выяснила, куда тот бегает, и привела за собой Короля и Королеву. И началось. Питомцы расшумелись. Старый Король полез драться с Принцем. Что-то обвиняющее пищала Королева. Немного в стороне прыгала и громко верещала Помощница (Джек подозревал, что она имеет виды на Короля, но тот отчего-то не обращал на нее внимания, а зря, Джек считал, что Помощница была очень даже ничего). Вокруг Короля и Принца бегал Министр и кидался в них камешками. Только Принцесса спряталась в глиняном домике и не принимала в этом безобразии участия.

— Полей их водой, — предложил Дэвид, как обычно заглянувший к Джеку перед завтраком. — И пойдем есть. Сегодня должны быть сардины.

— Мама считает, нам еще рано есть рыбу, — машинально ответил Джек, не сводя глаз с загона, где за стеклом, раскидывая в стороны песок, землю, камешки и ракушки, выдирая с корнями зелень, мутузили друг друга Король и Принц.

— А моя мама считает иначе, — возразил Дэвид и спросил: — Что это вообще на них нашло?

Дэвид был вислоухим любознательным котенком с круглой мордой и красивыми рыжими разводами на гладкой густой пушистой шерстке. В своей семье он был то ли восьмым, то ли двенадцатым детенышем по счету. Он и сам точно не знал. Его старшие братья уже давно покинули логово, уйдя в другие стаи, чтобы, как говорили взрослые, «разбавить кровь». Что это значило, Джек пока не совсем понимал, но, кажется, это было для того, чтобы котята рождались красивые и здоровые, как он сам, Мишель или Дэвид. Отец у Дэвида был охотником и большую часть времени проводил в полях и лесу, загоняя добычу, а мать помогала выращивать цыплят. Дэвид и Джек были одного возраста и дружили с самого своего рождения, познакомившись еще в яслях, где, кстати, работала Хелен, любившая возиться с котятами. И хотя Дэвид не разделял интереса Джека к питомцам, даже его их необычное поведение заинтриговало.

— Кажется, им не нравится, что Принц спит с Пухляшом, — высказал свою догадку Джек.

Дэвид посмотрел на него, открыв рот так, что показались маленькие острые клычки и розовый язычок. Глаза у него стали совсем круглые.

— Почему? — удивился он.

— Кажется, у них так не принято, — неуверенно ответил Джек.

Дэвид посмотрел на питомцев с брезгливостью.

— Они ненормальные, — наконец сказал он и, схватив леечку, из которой Джек поливал герань, окатил дерущихся водой. Те с воплями разбежались кто куда.

— Вот, — сказал Дэвид. — Так-то лучше. — Он посмотрел на Джека с видом победителя и скромно предложил: — Давай теперь пойдем поедим?

 

Однако на этом все не закончилось.

Пару дней спустя Джек обнаружил, что Пухляш, смешной щекастый питомец, заболел. Принц сидел подле него и вне себя от горя выл и трясся, а Джек растерянно смотрел на распростертое на траве возле декоративного шалашика тельце Пухляша, не понимая, отчего тот, еще вчера здоровый и веселый, сейчас лежит, растянувшись на полу загона и свесив язык набок. Заглянувшая к Джеку и испуганная его ступором Мишель, побежала за матерью. Роза, занимавшаяся делами во дворе, запрыгнула к Джеку на балкон прямо с разлапистого дуба. Следом за ней появились дядя Билл, учитель Сэмюэлс, Джефф, Дэвид, Мишель, Хэлен и малыш Сет.

— Что случилось, сынок? — ласково спросила Роза, нежно, но настойчиво оттесняя Джека от стекла загона.

— Пухляш, — всхлипнул Джек. — Пухляш заболел.

— Ох, милый, — вздохнула Роза и длинно лизнула его в лоб.

— Он не болен, — тихо сказал Джефф, внимательно осматривавший загон, — Он умер. Кто-то задушил его.

Хелен и Роза одновременно зашипели на него:

— Тише!

Но Джек уже заревел.

— Не плачь, малец, — попытался утешить его дядя, немного нескладный лобастый кот с крупными ушами и большим ртом. — Я привезу тебе нового питомца.

— Я не хочу нового, — заикаясь, сказал Джек. — Я хочу Пухляша.

— Пухляш уже не вернется к нам, — басовито проурчал Сэмюэлс, почесав Джека за ушком. — Он сейчас переходит в стадию возвращения к Земле. Ты же помнишь, я рассказывал про великий круговорот?

Джек кивнул, размазывая по мордочке слезы.

— Вот, сейчас у него этап возвращения в Землю. Он побудет в ней какое-то время, а потом — вернется к нам обратно. Травой, цветами или еще как-нибудь. Давайте проводим его, как положено, — предложил Сэмюэлс.

— Хорошая идея, — обрадовалась Роза. — Я принесу коробочку, — сказала она и обратилась к Джеффу: — Достань пока питомца.

Это оказалось проще сказать, чем сделать. Принц, поняв, что от него хотят забрать его друга, стал агрессивно кидаться на лапу Джеффа. Джек, глядя на это, снова разревелся. Чтобы утешить его, Дэвид принялся вылизывать ему ушко, Мишель сжала лапку, а Сет, который пока едва стоял на лапках, начал мусолить Джеку хвостик. Дядя Билл поспешил на помощь Джеффу, вдвоем они вытащили Пухляша, а Принца посадили в переноску.

— Возьмем его с собой на церемонию, — пояснила Хелен Джеку, осторожно отгоняя Сета, который слишком увлекся и теперь, кажется, решил начать кусаться. — Пусть тоже попрощается с ним. И Пухляшу тоже будет приятно, что его друг пришел проводить его.

Джек, громко шмыгая, согласно кивнул. Тут как раз вернулась Роза, с красивой небольшой картонкой, в которую уложили тельце несчастного питомца, и вся процессия проследовала в сад.

— Там, в глубине, у ручья, есть неплохое место, — сказала Роза Джеку. — Возле граба, помнишь?

— Угу, — печально отозвался Джек, глядя на Джеффа, идущего впереди с картонкой в лапах.

— Может, там?

— Угу, — снова сказал Джек и больше до самого конца коротенькой и печальной церемонии не проронил ни звука, как и Принц, переноску с которым он держал в руках.

 

Позже, вернувшись к себе в комнату, безутешный Джек не стал выпускать Принца обратно в загон, побоявшись, что вдруг и его кто-то тоже убьет, и вместо этого поставил переноску с ним на подоконник. А чтобы тому было уютно, он устроил в переноске шалашик, положил траву, насыпал в чашку ароматных сухариков, нарезал фруктов и овощей и даже добавил пару полосочек вяленого куриного мяса и налил в поилку чистой свежей воды. Но Принц, лежавший на траве, сжавшись в комок, проигнорировал все знаки внимания. Расстроенный Джек укрыл его тряпочкой и оставил в покое, последовав его примеру — тоже лег спать. Он свернулся в клубок, прикрыв нос кончиком хвоста и, печально вздыхая, задремал. Некоторое время спустя сквозь дрему он почувствовал, как за спиной устроился переживающий за друга Дэвид. Желая успокоить Джека, он замурлыкал. Еще неумело, неровно и захлебываясь, но это было очень мило. Джек даже муркнул ему в ответ, чтобы Дэвид знал, как ему приятно. Правда, вскоре Дэвид уснул, и мурлыканье оборвалось — он еще не научился мурчать во сне, как взрослые, — но и его тепла Джеку было довольно, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноко. А еще чуть позже пришла Мишель и улеглась с другого боку, за нею прибежал Сет, не отстающий от сестры ни на шаг, и тоже заполз на матрасик, закинув на Мишель лапы, а на Джека — голову. От сестры приятно пахло листвой, наверное, она утром сидела на дереве, а от Сета — молоком, от Дэвида доносился запах влажной шерсти и мяты, и это были знакомые и уютные запахи. Вдыхая их, Джек думал, какие разные существа населяют Землю, и о том, как сильно у них отличается поведение и привычки, и что понять их невозможно. Джек не мог поверить: неужели сородичи Пухляша убили его только из-за того, что с ним спал Принц? Дэвид вот часто спал с Джеком. Да и не только Дэвид. И Клаудия, и Люсинда, и Стюарт… у Джека было много друзей. Это ведь было так здорово — вздремнуть рядом после завтрака. Или за компанию. Или потому что грустно. Или чтобы разделить с кем-то свою радость. Или вообще просто так. Даже отец спал рядом со своими друзьями — Сэмюэлсом, и Абнером, и дядей Биллом. А как-то даже с Шоу, вожаком соседнего племени. В знак добрых отношений между стаями.

Эти питомцы были совершенно непонятные. Они делали вид, что у них устоявшиеся пары, а сами при случае то и дело норовили сбежать к другому партнеру. Все время прятались за стенами домиков и постоянно совали нос в чужие дела. Устраивали драки из-за тряпочек и всяких плошек для воды — или даже из-за красивых камушков. Как маленькие котята. А на свое прямое потомство могли не обращать внимания. Или наоборот — держать взрослых особей за детей. И вот это — почему Принц не мог спать с Пухляшом? Джефф тоже сказал, что, по его мнению, Принц может спать с кем угодно. Никакого отклонения в этом нет. А питомцы считали иначе — старый Король даже подрался с Принцем из-за этого…

От этих раздумий у Джека заболела голова, он прикрыл слезящиеся глаза и пару минут спустя почувствовал, как матрасик подстилки прогнулась под весом Джеффа, растянувшегося на краю.

— Не спишь, малой? — тихо шепнул брат.

Но Джек лишь поплотнее зажмурил глаза. Ему не хотелось говорить.

Джефф не настаивал. Он провел несколько раз своим длинным, шершавым языком по спинке Джека, вызывая у того мурашки по всему телу, и, положив голову на лапы, низко и ровно заурчал. Под его мурлыканье Джек наконец успокоился и уснул, проспав до самого утра и проснувшись лишь раз, глубокой ночью, от голоса Хелен, кому-то объяснявшей:

— … у Джека несчастье, умер один из питомцев…

А потом вдруг рядом оказался Сайлас — огромный кудлатый черный кот с кривыми шрамами на морде и рваным ухом. Он свернулся сразу вокруг всех котят, даря ощущение защиты и вылизывая их без разбору, и Джек, тяжело и печально вздыхая, жалобно мякнул во сне и ткнулся носом отцу куда-то в грудь. Сайлас обстоятельно вылизал Джеку ушки, спинку и принялся за брюшко, отчего Джека разморило, и, потянувшись, он угодил лапкой прямо отцу в глаз, пересеченный шрамом и подернутый мутноватой поволокой. Сайлас фыркнул, оставил Джека в покое, облизал свою лапу и положил свою мощную голову на Джеффа, и вскоре к урчанию брата добавились глухие хрипловатые переливы отца.

 

Утром Джек не сразу вспомнил о том, что произошло накануне. Поэтому поначалу он с удивлением наблюдал за Мишель, которая оживленно спорила о чем-то с Дэвидом. Это было совсем на нее не похоже: обычно Мишель делала вид, что игнорирует Дэвида, находя его «излишне простым». Куда больше ей нравился Пол, симпатичный добрый котёнок с серыми полосками, родители которого разводили цыплят, поэтому он часто приносил Мишель вкусные гостинцы. В отличие от Дэвида, который, кажется, вообще пока еще не понимал, из-за чего на него дуется Мишель.

Сейчас Дэвид сидел на столике, уставленном горшками с геранью. А Мишель сидела на низкой скамеечке. Рядом с ней стояла корзиночка с вареными яйцами и сосисками, а на полу ловил свой хвост Сет.

Джек как следует потянулся, пуская когти и дыбя хвост. Умыл мордочку, пригладил шерстку и слез с матрасика. Он направился на балкон посмотреть, как там поживают сегодня его питомцы, и по дороге взгляд его упал на подоконник, где стояла переноска. Джек сел, облизал вдруг разом высохший нос и прикрыл лапки хвостиком, обернув его вокруг себя. Ему отчего-то стало не по себе. Он сощурил один глаз, разглядывая вторым переноску, которая показалась ему пустой. Тогда он в один прыжок оказался на подоконнике и, задержав дыхание, открыл крышку и заглянул внутрь. Принц обнаружился там же, где Джек его вчера оставил. На траве под тряпочкой. Еда стояла нетронутая, углы были чистые. Кажется, Принц со вчерашнего вечера даже не вставал. Джек, прикусив язычок от напряжения, осторожно потрогал Принца, тот пошевелился и натянул тряпочку на голову. Джек с облегчением выдохнул.

— Джек? — позвала его заглянувшая в комнату Мишель. — Ты проснулся? Иди к нам, завтракать.

Джек подхватил переноску и, крепко держа её в лапках, вышел на балкон.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он с сестрой, Дэвидом и Сетом.

Мишель в ответ потерлась своей пушистой щечкой о его, а Дэвид приветственно мурлыкнул. Сет ничего не сказал — он еще толком не разговаривал. Зато шлепнулся на спинку и выставил животик. Джек поставил переноску на полку стеллажа, где стояли садовые инструменты и всякие мелочи для ухода за питомцами, почесал брату пузико и подошел к загону, посмотреть, как там дела.

— Эти двое стоят так с самого утра, — сказала ему Мишель, показав на Невесту и Телохранителя, залезших на горку из декоративных камней. — Наверное, они скучают по Пухляшу, — осторожно предположила Мишель, искоса глядя на брата.

Джек дернул ухом, отвернулся и сел на пол возле загона. Невеста и Телохранитель, поняв, что он смотрит на них, стали пищать и даже прыгать.

— Кажется, они что-то просят, — неуверенно сказал Дэвид, слезая со столика и садясь рядом с Джеком.

Джек перевел взгляд с загона на переноску.

— Да, — задумчиво согласился он. — И, по-моему, я знаю, что.

Он осторожно переложил Принца из переноски обратно в загон, устроив его на горке рядом с Невестой и Телохранителем. Пересыпал туда же сухарики и кусочки фруктов и овощей, поставил поилку и отгородил горку от остального загона картонками.

— Думаешь, они не нападут на него? — забеспокоилась Мишель.

— Нет, — уверенно отозвался Джек. — Этот, — он ткнул пушистым пальчиком в Телохранителя, — всегда бегает за Принцем по пятам. Отгоняет всяких обидчиков. А Невесте Принц, кажется, просто нравится. Я думаю, она добрая.

И правда, Невеста деликатно заглянула под одеяло, но беспокоить Принца не стала. Зато начала деловито перебирать сухарики, откладывая самые аппетитные в сторону. Телохранитель же и вовсе развил бурную деятельность — подбежал к картонкам, попинал их и принялся стаскивать к их подножию камни.

— Какой молодец! — восхитился Дэвид. — Он строит укрепление. Не знал, что питомцы такие умные.

Джек хотел было сначала возмутиться такому сомнению, но потом вспомнил про Пухляша и, тяжко вздохнув, промолчал.

— Мальчики, давайте кушать, пока совсем все не остыло, — строго сказала Мишель. — Мойте лапы. Я накрываю на стол.

Она подтащила к себе невысокий столик на колесиках, обычно стоявший в комнате у окна, и принялась расставлять на нем мисочки и плошки. Корзинку с яйцами и сосисками она поставила в самый центр. Сет тут же потянул лапы к столику, Мишель строго его одернула:

— Не хулигань! — и, подражая матери, поторопила Джека с Дэвидом: — Ну, чего вы метелитесь? Давайте поживее.

Сидевший рядом Дэвид меж тем уже закончил умываться и предложил Джеку:

— Помочь тебе облизать лапки?

Джек снова вздохнул и согласился:

— Давай. Так быстрее получится.

 

После завтрака, когда Джек делал очередную запись в свой дневник, на балкон заглянул Джефф.

— Уже поели? — спросил он.

— Да, — отозвался Дэвид.

— Ну, так идите на улицу, — сказал Джефф. — Чего тут сидеть?

Все посмотрели на Джека.

Джек, не отвлекаясь, аккуратно выводил в дневнике:

«… также вчера кто-то из питомцев напал на Пухляша, в результате чего он погиб. — Тут Джек снова горестно всхлипнул, но собрался духом и продолжил записывать. — Однако то, как именно он был убит, говорит о наличии достаточно развитого интеллекта у питомцев. Нападение на Пухляша произошло, по-видимому, глубокой ночью, из засады, когда он этого не ожидал. Ко всему прочему, напавший скрылся с места убийства. Я думаю, что причиной для нападения послужили ревность и отвращение». — Джек подумал и зачеркнул слово «отвращение», а вместо него написал «брезгливость». Но оно его тоже не устроило, и он со вздохом положил голову на лапки, думая, как следует назвать поведение Короля и Королевы. Ему через плечо заглянул Джефф и, прочитав то, что Джек уже успел написать, сказал:  
— Нетерпимость. Ревность и нетерпимость. — Джек посмотрел на брата, и тот охотно пояснил? — Это когда не терпят чего-то, чего не понимают или что отличается от привычного.

Джек подумал еще и, кивнув сам себе, старательно, высунув от усердия кончик язычка, вывел: «нитерпимассть». Он полюбовался на сложное незнакомое слово и дополнил: «В нападении, вероятнее всего, виноваты Король, Королева и Помощница. Все вместе или кто-то один».

— Ну все, хватит, — сказал Джефф. — Пора гулять. Ты и так уже стал чересчур умным.

— Сейчас, — ответил Джек, не поднимая от дневника головы.

— Да, — согласился Джефф. — Сейчас.

С этими словами он прихватил Джека зубами за загривок и легко вспрыгнул на перила балкона. Джек только и успел тоненько пискнуть и выронить на пол яркий зеленый фломастер, которым делал записи в дневнике, как Джефф спрыгнул вниз, во двор. Мишель и Дэвид загалдели. Им-то было нужно спускаться по лестнице — они еще не умели правильно группироваться при прыжке.

 

— Я еще не закончил, — обиженно сказал Джек, когда Джефф поставил его на землю.

Он сел на задние лапки и стал увлеченно мыть хвостик.

— Ох, ну извини, — покаялся Джефф и лизнул Джека в ушко. — Хочешь, я тебе мышку поймаю?

— Джек… уф… Джек не ест мышек, — сказала запыхавшаяся Мишель, только что выбежавшая на улицу.

Джек правда не ел мышей, находя их милыми и забавными, почти такими же, как питомцы, но предпочитал об этом не говорить всем, чтобы над ним вдруг не стали смеяться. Но Джефф и не стал. Он хитро сощурил глаз и сказал:

— Конечно, я помню. Я просто так предложил. Кто же вообще ест мышей?

Мишель возмутилась:

— Как кто? Ты сам ешь! Я видела!

— Ну? — весело удивился Джефф и широко зевнул, продемонстрировав крепкие белые зубы.

Мишель надулась и ничего не ответила. Конечно, Джефф бы никогда не укусил её, но кому захочется продолжать спор, когда у твоего оппонента такие зубы?

Тем временем во двор из дома, наконец, вывалился Дэвид, тащивший за шкирку жалобно пищащего Сета. Сет, будучи ненамного мельче Дэвида, большую часть пути проехал на спинке, смешно выставив перед собой задние лапки.

— Ты ему, наверное, плешь протер, — меланхолично заметил Джефф, Дэвид укоризненно покосился на него, и, отдуваясь, начал умываться.

Сет наконец встал на лапки, доковылял до Джека и снова плюхнулся на спинку, приглашая того поиграть. Джек, аккуратно поджав коготки, потрогал Сета за животик, тот радостно замякал и принялся ловить его лапу.

— Можно сбегать к ручью, — предложил Джефф, наблюдая за ними.

Джек подумал про полянку у ручья, где рос граб, под которым теперь покоился Пухляш, и… отказался. Джефф понимающе покивал.

— А как насчет посмотреть на цыплят? — спросил он.

— Они пахнут, — снова отказался Джек.

— Да, действительно, я как-то не подумал, — отозвался Джефф, Мишель посмотрела на него с подозрением.

— Ну, значит, я просто тебя покатаю, — сказал Джефф.

— А мы? — возмутилась Мишель.

Дэвид ничего не сказал, но посмотрел на Джеффа с надеждой, забыв втянуть язычок и опустить лапку.

— Хм… — недовольно протянул Джефф, поглядывая на Дэвида. — Ну ладно, залезайте. — Он припал на передние лапы, опустив голову так, чтобы котята смогли залезть к нему на спину.

Мишель пискнула от восторга и, подпрыгнув, повисла у него на боку, вцепившись в шерсть. Джефф фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока малыши устроятся. Джек подсадил сестру, залез сам и, свесившись вниз, помог взобраться пыхтящему от усердия Дэвиду.

— Держитесь крепче, — сказал Джефф, поднимаясь на лапы.  
Он немного встряхнулся, проверяя, хорошо ли держатся котята. Сделал небольшой круг и, взяв Сета зубами за загривок, под восторженное пищание котят мелкой рысью побежал прочь из двора.

 

Джефф устроил котятам целую экскурсию по логову. Они пробежали по торговым рядам и через площадь с питьевыми фонтанчиками, миновали утопавший в зелени детский сад и пустовавшую летом школу, прокрались мимо заготовительной, где сердитые озабоченные коты и кошки делали запасы еды на зиму, и мимо дышавшей стерильностью клиники и, не останавливаясь, неслись дальше и дальше по изогнутым оживленным улочкам. Джек, забыв обо всем, возбужденно попискивал от охвативших его эмоций. Он даже не представлял себе, что логово такое большое.

Под конец Джефф привез Джека и его друзей на детскую площадку за теплицами, возле школы. Там как раз сейчас играли Клаудия, Люсинда, Стюарт и Джозеф.

— Все, баста! — сказал Джефф, растягиваясь на траве. — Хватит, совсем заездили старика! Как не стыдно, а еще молодежь…

Котята с визгом ссыпались с его спины и побежали к приятелям на площадку. Джек задержался возле брата, благодарно лизнув его в нос. Тот, лизнул его в ответ и, ухмыляясь, подтолкнул его в спинку:

— Беги, играй, мелкий. Я пока отдохну, — и начал умываться.

Джек потрусил к остальным.

 

Котята, вволю наигравшись и накричавшись, как раз решили, что пора расходиться по домам, когда со стороны главного входа по улицам, подкрашенным закатным солнцем в розовый, разнеслось громкое грозное рычание.

Девочки запищали, Джозеф плюхнулся на задок, а Сет затрясся и описался. Джефф вскочил на лапы, вглядываясь в даль.

— Что это? — испуганно спросил у брата Джек.

— Наверное, в логово проник Голиаф, — напряженно сказал тот. — Нужно укрыться. Давайте-ка все в теплицу, спрячемся там.

Он взял Сета в зубы и погнал котят к теплицам.

Джек сначала побежал вместе со всеми, но вдруг остановился.

— Мои питомцы! — испуганно воскликнул он и кинулся как раз туда, откуда разносилось рычание и лай и где был его дом.

— Вува? Звек! — крикнул Джефф, который все еще держал в зубах Сета, кинувшись за Джеком, но тут же вернувшись к оставшимся котятам.

Он распахнул дверь теплицы и опустил Сета на мягкую влажную землю.

— Быстро внутрь! — скомандовал он. — Мишель, Люси, Клаудия…

— А Джек? — испуганно спросил Джозеф.

— А я за Джеком. Спрячьтесь здесь. Наружу не выходить, пока кто-нибудь из взрослых за вами не придет.

С этими словами Джефф закрыл дверь и убежал, не заметив, что Дэвид и Стюарт остались снаружи и тоже побежали следом.

 

Джек никогда еще так быстро не бегал. Он ужасно устал. Но боялся, что страшный Голиаф — пес-беспризорник, который только и делал, что нападал со своей бандой таких же одичалых собак на кошачьи логова — передавит его питомцев. Ведь Джек жил как раз у главного входа. А именно там сейчас бесновался Голиаф.

Отдуваясь, Джек выбежал в проулок, который вел к его дому. Его бока ходили ходуном — так быстро он бежал. Но когда он увидел, как огромный грязный пес, оскалив слюнявую пасть, с которой свисали клочья желтой пены, сунул свою морду на его балкон, Джек забыл об усталости и со всех ног кинулся прямо на собаку.

— Джек! — отчаянно крикнул за спиной брат.

Но Джек, не обращая внимания, храбро кинулся на огромную, вонючую лапу Голиафа, вдруг возникшую прямо перед носом, и вонзил в нее свои маленькие зубки. Лапа дернулась, Джека мотнуло в сторону, и он выпустил коготки, чтобы удержаться на месте. Тогда Голиаф зарычал и схватил Джека зубами, и наверняка бы проглотил его, если бы в тот же момент прямо на пса не прыгнул Джефф. Пес отшвырнул Джека от себя, котенок кувыркнулся в воздухе, успев увидеть, как с крыш домов на собак прыгают разозленные коты и кошки, и среди них — его мама и братья. Мимо него тяжелой черной тенью пролетел Сайлас, метя Голиафу прямо в горло, откуда-то до Джека донесся голос Дэвида, но тут он ударился о стену, упал на землю и затих.

 

Когда он проснулся, то обнаружил, что лежит на своем матрасике, а рядом сидит мама.

— Ну наконец-то, — сказала она. — Ну и напугал же ты нас.

Джек прикрыл мордочку лапой — ему было почему-то немного стыдно.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Роза.

— Мяу, — неопределенно сказал Джек.

— Вот не надо мне тут мяукать теперь, — строго сказала мама. — Раньше было надо думать, перед тем, как кидаться на огромного пса.

Тут Джек вспомнил про битву. Он сел на подстилке и огляделся.

— Кого ты ищешь? — ласково поинтересовалась Роза, трогая своим носом его носик и ушки.

— А где папа? — встревожено спросил Джек. — Он жив?

— Жив, жив, — успокоила его мама. — Он у главного входа, помогает с ремонтом. Кажется, я наконец его убедила, что нам нужны врата, — довольно добавила она.

— А Джефф? — все еще тревожась, задал вопрос Джек.

— И Джефф жив, как бы то ни было удивительно, хотя и потрепало его неплохо. И Дэвид, и ваш приятель тоже — все живы. В этот раз удача была на нашей стороне.

Джек облегченно выдохнул, но тут же спросил снова

— А мои питомцы?

— Гм… — сказала Роза и облизнула нос.

Джек насторожил ушки.

— Они живы, — поспешила его заверить Роза. — Но кое-кого дядя Билл повез к заводчику, чтобы он помог подлечить их. Куда?

Джек скатился с подстилочки и кинулся на балкон. Тот выглядел довольно плачевно — перила местами обрушились, горшки с геранью побились, а сами цветы завяли, земля рассыпалась по полу и перемешалась с листьями, налетевшими с деревьев, и с содержимым опрокинутого стеллажа. А самое страшное — загон стоял разбитый и пустой. Никого из питомцев не было видно. Джек вопросительно посмотрел на маму.

— Ох, милый, — вздохнула та. — Сейчас я позову Дэвида, он тебе все расскажет.

И вышла из комнаты.

Джек бесцельно послонялся из угла в угол. Подобрал свой дневник, все также лежавший на полу. Полистал его. Нашел фломастер. Положил их на подоконник. Взял веник, и, дожидаясь друга, стал подметать балкон.

Скрипнула дверца, и в комнату к Джеку вбежали Дэвид, Мишель, Стюарт и Сет.

— Дфек, ты офнулся! — шепеляво воскликнул Дэвид.

Он подбежал к Джеку и принялся его облизывать. Джек сел на задние лапки и тоже лизнул друга в ухо.

— Как вы? — спросил он.

— Джек… — строго начала Мишель, Но Дэвид ее перебил:

— О! — сказал он. — Дфек, была такая двака! У меня суб выпав!

И он продемонстрировал Джеку свежую пустую лунку без зуба.

Джек с любопытством посмотрел на лунку и даже лизнул Дэвиду десну, и спросил:

— А при чем тут драка?

Все разом загалдели, а Сет так размяукался даже громче всех.

С трудом из этого шума Джек понял, что, когда Голиаф его отбросил, Дэвид и Стюарт, подоспевшие как раз следом за Джеффом на поле боя, утащили Джека с улицы, боясь, как бы его не затоптали в пылу битвы. Но помня, из-за чего сюда кинулся Джек, Дэвид оставил друга под присмотром Стюарта, а сам побежал в комнату Джека, где увидел, что все питомцы поспешно покидают загон, кроме Принца, Невесты и Телохранителя. Принца придавило рухнувшей перекладиной, а Невеста и Телохранитель, наверное, просто не хотели его оставлять. Дэвид не растерялся и поймал всех питомцев в сумку, с которой Джек ходил на занятия в школу, а Принца, Невесту и Телохранителя посадил в переноску. Сейчас этих троих забрал дядя Билл и повез к доктору, который лечит питомцев, а все остальные сидели в большой коробке у Хелен в комнате. Она взялась приглядывать за ними, пока Джек не поправится.

— Так. Все ясно, — сказал Джек. — Но причем тут зуб?

Все снова загалдели.

Оказалось, когда Дэвид вытаскивал Принца, Голиаф сломал ветку дерева, и если бы Принц и Телохранитель не раскричались, эта ветка упала бы прямо на Дэвида. А так он успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, правда, не очень удачно — Голиаф смахнул его хвостом вниз, и Дэвид выбил зуб.

Джек почувствовал гордость за Принца. Он всегда был уверен, что тот неспроста так отличается от других питомцев. Не забыл Джек и поблагодарить Дэвида, спасшего его любимцев. Он замуркал и вылизал другу мордочку, отчего Дэвид немного смутился и, чтобы сменить тему, сказал:

— А мевду пвосим, двугих питомсев выводил ив вагона Исбванный.

— О, — удивился Джек. — Мне нужно все это записать, — важно добавил он через паузу. — Но позже, сейчас я хочу повидать Джеффа.

Всей гурьбой они отправились в комнаты, где жили старшие братья Джека. По дороге Джек узнал, что его папа, Сайлас, повел себя как герой. И что он вместе с Шоном, самым старшим братом Джека, и Джеффом убил Голиафа и прогнал оставшихся без вожака псов из логова. И что Роза очень рассердилась из-за того, что Джек пострадал. И что Хелен была очень рада, что Мишель, и Сет, и другие успели спрятаться. И что Сайлас сказал, что Джек своей выходкой задержал псов у входа и что он гордится тем, какие у него сыновья (при этих словах Джек почувствовал сильное смущение и немножко гордость, от того, что его похвалили наравне со старшими, поэтому чтобы сделать вид, как будто он тут не при чем, он стал вылизывать Сету макушку).

Джефф обнаружился спящим у себя в комнате. Видимо, его правда сильно потрепало. Он лежал на своей подстилке с перемотанной лапой и без привычной усмешки и даже не открыл глаз, когда Джек лизнул его в нос. Тогда котята устроились вокруг раненого кота, чтобы дождаться, когда тот придет в себя, и, пригревшись, вскоре уснули.

 

Несколько дней спустя, когда все логово уже немного оправилось после вторжения псов, а Джефф стал выходить из комнаты на улицу и на балкон к Джеку, вернулся из поездки в соседнее дружественное племя дядя Билл. С ним приехал старый седой кот со смешными стеклышками на коротком горбатом носу. В лапах у старого кота была переноска для питомцев, а на шее — пушистый пестрый платок. И шел он по улице очень важно и степенно, похожий на волшебника. Правда, Джек его не видел. Он как раз сидел и делал последнюю подробную запись в своем дневнике — лето подходило к концу, и вскоре он должен был вернуться к занятиям в школе, и тогда времени на дневник останется всего ничего.

— … питомцы показали, что их стайная связь очень слаба. Так, в момент опасности, когда загон разрушился, они бросили троих своих соплеменников на произвол судьбы, и разбежались. С другой стороны, по словам очевидца, их побег из загона возглавил питомец Избранный. Быть может, позже он бы вернулся и за оставшимися в загоне Принцем, Невестой и Телохранителем? Потому что некоторые из питомцев явно привязаны к другим особям. Так, например, Невеста и Телохранитель осознанно остались возле Принца, когда тот пострадал в результате разрушения загона. А еще раньше они беспокоились, когда после смерти Пухляша я отсаживал Принца в переноску.

Также хочу отметить, что Принц и Телохранитель спасли жизнь моему другу Дэвиду, привлеча своими криками его внимание к падающей ветке.

В общем и целом я считаю, что держать их в большом загоне нет смысла: они враждуют, дерутся и вообще проявляют довольно сильную агрессию по отношению друг к другу. Причем даже тогда, когда речь не идет о дележе территории или драки во время весеннего гона. Думаю, что расселю всех по нескольким загонам. Например, Король и Королева будут вместе с Помощницей, Министром, Принцессой и Избранным. Гефцы будут в отдельном большом загоне — у них общинность выражена сильнее всего. И отдельно — Принц, Невеста и Телохранитель (надо придумать ему короткое имя, а то это писать надоело).

Также я считаю, что, хотя питомцы подвида «Люди» и обладают интеллектом, вряд ли они смогут когда-либо развиться в полноценных личностей. Слишком часто в их поступках отсутствует логика, и вообще — они чересчур агрессивны для дальнейшего развития».

 

Джек поставил точку и перечитал написанное, раздумывая, следует ли еще что-нибудь дополнить. От размышлений его отвлек дядя Билл, бесшумно вошедший в комнату.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Занят?

— Уже нет, — оживился Джек, надеявшийся, что дядя привез обратно питомцев.

— Хорошо, — сказал дядя. Он присел рядом. — Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

Джек вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Сейчас, — сказал дядя и посмотрел на дверь, за которой послышалось легкое шарканье, а потом в комнату вошел незнакомый Джеку старый кот.

— Это Абаддон, — представил кота дядя. — Он заводчик питомцев. Думаю, вам есть о чем поговорить, — и дядя отошел в сторону, уступая место старому коту.

Абаддон тяжело вздохнул и развалился рядом с Джеком.

— Твои питомцы, — сказал он, поставив перед Джеком переноску. — Здоровые.

— Спасибо! — обрадовался Джек.

— Не за что, — кот снова вздохнул, — Билли говорит, ты очень ими интересуешься?

— Угу, — отозвался Джек, разглядывая похорошевшую Невесту, нарядившуюся в новую яркую тряпочку.

— Твой дневник? — спросил Абаддон, заметив исписанную тетрадку.

— Да, — сказал Джек. — Это летнее задание.

— Понятно, — кивнул кот. — Я почитаю? Можно?

— Да, конечно, — не очень охотно согласился Джек.

Некоторое время в комнате стояла тишина. Абаддон щурил глаза в тетрадь, опять нацепив нос смешные продолговатые стекляшки. Джек разглядывал вернувшихся к нему питомцев, а дядя молча занимался своими делами, тыкая пальцем в сенсорный экран планшета.

— Знаешь, — наконец сказал Абаддон. — Ты во многом прав. И твои наблюдения, и выводы очень зрелые для твоего возраста. Ты очень одаренный мальчик.

Джек смущенно облизал нос.

— Твой дядя так нахваливал тебя, что мне захотелось познакомиться с тобой лично. Надеюсь, ты не против?

— Нет, — с любопытством глядя на старого кота, ответил Джек.

— Хочу рассказать тебе кое-что про них, — Абаддон указал на переноску. — Люди, — сказал он, — очень примитивные и одновременно сложные существа. Их очень сложно разводить. Никак не угадать условий. Они могут проигнорировать хорошие просторные загоны, не сходиться с особями противоположного пола, но зато расплодиться в тесноте и грязи, когда еды почти нет. И насколько будет сообразительным потомство — тоже сложно предсказать. Как и вывести стопроцентно красивую породу. Вечно у них что-то не так. То задок висит, то ноги колесом… хоть как скрещивай, все равно что-то да не задастся. А уж болячек… я, кстати, тебе книгу привез. Если хочешь ими заниматься и дальше, стоит изучить. — Абаддон протянул ему увесистый том. — Там, на последней странице, мои телефон и емейл написаны, так что — пиши-звони, если будут какие-то вопросы.

— Спасибо, — с восхищением протянул Джек, разглядывая яркую обложку. — А что вы хотели про них рассказать? — напомнил он, положив книгу на стол и прилежно сложив перед собой лапки.

— Как они тебе теперь, после всего, что ты узнал про них? — вместо ответа спросил Абаддон.

Джек задумался.

— Ну, — сказал он наконец. — Пожалуй, я больше не буду заводить такую большую… такой большой… так много питомцев сразу. Они жестокие и себялюбивые, предвзятые — я как-то наблюдал, как они игнорировали одного питомца, потому что у него не было тряпочки, и он оборачивался листиком. Мне стало обидно за него, и я дал ему тряпочку — и тогда на него обратили внимание другие. Они очень ревнивые и завистливые. И вообще — неблагодарные. Но не все, конечно, — Джек покосился на переноску, — вот к ним я очень привязался. Принц хороший. И Невеста тоже.

— Ну, тогда я думаю, ты будешь рад, что Невеста теперь станет мамой, — заметил Абаддон.

— Ой, правда? — обрадовался Джек. — А папа кто? Принц или Телохранитель?

Абаддон закряхтел:

— Ну, настолько я не в курсе. Не подсматривал за ними, знаешь ли.

Джек смутился.

— Так вот, я хотел сказать, — продолжил Абаддон, — что ты, конечно, во многом прав. Но должен знать, что тут все не так просто. Никто не знает, откуда появились люди. Но есть легенды, что там, далеко-далеко за звездами, есть планета, как наша Земля. И на ней живут люди. Они большие, их много, они разные и у них есть города и деревни, дома и всякие сложные машины. И они живут и занимаются там своими делами. И говорят, что у них тоже есть питомцы. Кошки и собаки, попугаи и обезьяны, и многие, многие другие. Даже себе подобные.

Джек в ужасе содрогнулся.

— Фу! — Он даже фыркнул от отвращения. — Как мерзко.

— Да, вот такие они непонятные существа, — согласился Абаддон. — Но я хотел тебе сказать, что, наверное, если это правда, будь к ним снисходительнее. Ведь, несмотря на высокий потенциал их интеллекта, они все-таки всего-навсего глупые питомцы. Не стоит ждать от них многого. Договорились?

Джек согласно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал Абаддон. — Не буду больше тебя отвлекать. Читай книгу, она интересная. Возвращать не надо, это подарок. И, как у Невесты вырастет животик, вот с такую горошину, — Абаддон показал пальцами примерный размер, — Обязательно сообщи. Я приеду и помогу с родами.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Джек. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, малыш, — отозвался старый кот, и вперевалку вышел из комнаты.

Дядя Билл, не отрываясь от планшета, рассеянно лизнул Джека в макушку и поспешил за Абаддоном следом.

 

После их ухода Джек было потянулся полистать книгу, но потом подумал, что для этого у него еще будет время, и отложил ее вместе с дневником в сторону. Вместо этого он открыл переноску, обратив внимание на то, что она отличалась от той, в которой дядя увез его питомцев к заводчику. Эта была больше, внутри она делилась на две секции. У секции побольше одна из наружных стенок была глухая, а две боковые — прозрачные, а та стенка, которая разделяла переноску — сетчатая. Получались комната и веранда. У веранды, кстати, все стенки были решетчатые, что только усиливало сходство. На веранде стояло несколько маленьких горшочков с зеленью, лежала пара маленьких цветных подушечек и висел гамак. А в одном из углов стояла посудина для отходов. Джек восхитился такому решению: и почему ему самому раньше не пришло в голову, устроить питомцам отдельный туалет? А в комнате у одной из прозрачных стен лежал симпатичный стеганый матрасик с яркими подушками и одеялами. Сейчас на матрасике, уютно свернувшись калачиком, уснула Невеста. Рядом с матрасиком на большой подушке-пуфе сидел Телохранитель. Он настороженно поглядывал на Джека. Принц стоял рядом с другом, держа его за плечо. Джек с любопытством посмотрел на то, как устроили в переноске угол с кормушкой, возле второй прозрачной стеночки, и протянул лапку Принцу. Телохранитель встревожился. Но Принц погладил его по голове и как будто лизнул в щеку, потом повернулся к Джеку и уцепился за лапу. Джек осторожно вытянул его из переноски.

— Привет, — тихо сказал он, удерживая Принца на лапе. — Я очень за тебя переживал.

Принц что-то неразборчиво пискнул в ответ. Джек осторожно погладил его по спинке.

— Спасибо, что спас моего друга, — поблагодарил его Джек. — Обещаю, что буду лучше заботиться о тебе.

Принц протянул к нему свою миниатюрную ручку и осторожно потрогал Джека за ус. Джек засмеялся. Принц на мгновение замер, а потом почти невесомо погладил Джека по пушистой щечке.

— Ты такой хороший, — с нежностью сказал Джек. — Но очень хрупкий. Хочешь погулять?

Сложно было понять, согласен Принц погулять или нет. Но он так внимательно смотрел на Джека, что тот решил, что Принц вовсе не против его компании, и, осторожно удерживая питомца в лапках, устроил ему экскурсию по своей комнате, вынес на балкон и показал двор, а потом, посадив его на столик, прочитал ему вслух первую главу из книги.

— Знаешь, — закрыв книгу, сказал Джек, обращаясь к Принцу, и тот снова очень внимательно на него посмотрел. — Мне кажется, кто бы что не говорил и не писал, ты очень-очень умный питомец. Намного умнее тех чудиков, которые живут на какой-то там далекой планете. Но, наверное, ты уже устал и хочешь к себе в домик?

Принц что-то пискнул, как показалось Джеку — утвердительно, поэтому Джек осторожно взял его на лапки и посадил обратно в переноску.

Принц, слезая, погладил Джека по пушистому пальчику, и они разошлись, вполне довольные друг другом. Джек пошел на кухню, в поисках съестного, а Принц к своим друзьям.

***

Джек читал книгу, выздоровевший Джефф, развалившись на отремонтированных перилах балкона, щурил на него ярко-голубой глаз, по своему обыкновению немного ухмыляясь. На полу в комнате ловил солнечных зайчиков Сет. Дэвид спал рядом с Джеком, ткнувшись носом ему чуть ли не в основание хвоста. Было хорошо, уютно и мирно. В таком сонном и ленивом покое было очень приятно читать всякие истории о причудливых далеких мирах, населенных разными странными существами, воображая себя путешественником. Джек потянулся, закрывая книгу. Ему было нужно сделать в дневнике очередную запись про питомцев: у Невесты хорошо вырос животик, и еще он хотел законспектировать то, что вычитал в энциклопедии (оказывается, питомцы любят купаться, и теперь Джек мечтал соорудить им купальню — в книге, к слову, предлагали переделать под эти нужды купалку для птиц). Также Джек хотел написать о том, что за прошедшие несколько дней он на самом деле подружился с Принцем. Теперь тот часто сидел рядом с ним на столе, когда Джек читал. Или даже дремал у него на лапках. Иногда Принц что-то неразборчиво бормотал, и Джек мечтал, что однажды они научатся по-настоящему понимать друг друга. Ему надо было написать и о том, что он все-таки расселил питомцев по разным домикам-клеточкам, которые теперь стояли рядком, выходя дверцами в загон. Каждое утро Джек открывал домики, чтобы питомцы могли свободно гулять, а вечером разгонял их обратно по местам. Правда, Принц с Невестой и Телохранителем (Джек так и не придумал ему другого имени) так и жили отдельно ото всех, в переноске, на подоконнике окна его комнаты. Джек все с большим энтузиазмом обустраивал им домик и мечтал даже его еще увеличить.

В общем, он взял в лапку зеленый фломастер и открыл тетрадку. Но опять потянулся. Тут рядом всхрапнул Дэвид, и Джек, не устояв, свернулся клубочком и прикрыл глаза. Всего пять минуточек, подумал он и крепко уснул. Сет тут же плюхнулся на брата сверху, раскидав в стороны лапы, и засопел. Бесшумной тенью соскользнул с перил Джефф и обвился вокруг котят, тихо мурлыча.

Джек спал, и ему снился странный чудной сон. Во сне он ходил все время на двух лапах, закутанный в тряпочки, как питомцы, которые деловито сновали вокруг. Город был пасмурный и серый и неприятно пах. А дома казались громоздкими и неудобными, а деревьев и цветов, да даже травы — почти не было. Ему снилось, что старый питомец Король был его отцом, а Королева — матерью. И что Король был сердитый и злой, он громко кричал на Джека. Джек всхлипнул во сне. Король вдруг громко и хрипло заурчал и неожиданно лизнул Джека прямо в щеку, превращаясь в Сайласа.

— Тебе надо больше играть, — ласково сказал он. — Никуда от тебя твои книги не денутся. Успеешь еще начитаться.

Джек, толком не проснувшись, согласно мякнул и замурчал в ответ. Во сне Король голосом Сайласа, кому-то говорил:

— Пусть они больше бегают. Малыши ведь совсем, сколько можно сидеть за книжками. Начинай их учить охотиться понемногу.

— Джек не захочет, — сказала Королева голосом Джеффа. — Он всех любит.

— Значит, просто поводи его по лесу. Учить природу можно не только по книжкам.

— Хорошо, — сказала Королева-Джефф.

Король повернулся и пошел прочь; из-под темной неудобной тряпочки у него торчал хвост.

Джек зажмурился. Потом открыл один глаз и увидел, что лежит на полу в своей комнате, а за окном синеет вечернее небо. Рядом вповалку лежали Джефф и Сет, Дэвид и Мишель, Стюарт и Хелен, и, вытянувшись на полкомнаты так, чтобы касаться всех, развалился отец. Джек подполз к нему ближе, бросив взгляд на подоконник. Из переноски помахал ему ручкой Принц. Джек махнул ему в ответ ухом.

«А все-таки, — подумал он, — Хорошо, что я не питомец».

И еще он подумал, что с собой на прогулку в лес он обязательно возьмет Принца, ведь он теперь тоже его друг. А друзья все делят поровну.


End file.
